One foot in both worlds
by Wierdkid20
Summary: A small nation has risen with the help of slave labor. Everything there seems to be fine. Except for one thing. There is no personification for Kiram. What there is though is a 16 year old girl who has recently electrocuted herself. Original country.
1. Somethings not quite right

**Hello everyone! I'm WierdKid20 and this is my first Hetalia fic. So I have a bit of background info before I get to the actual story but trust me it'll help it make sense.**

_**History up till now:**_

_**Of the western coast of the united states is a strip of land running from around the latitude of Washington to about the latitude of Florida. The piece of land has been treated about the same as it Antarctica is in regard to who owns it. Until about 10 years ago. Ten years ago the current occupants of the newly named Kiram declared themselves a nation. Under the power of the enslaved elves, who had already been there, the Nation rose and there it still sits on the cries of the former inhabitants. The only thing worrying to the countries being that a representation of Kiram has not appeared. At first the countries accused each other for hiding Kiram but as time wore on it seemed that some how Kiram didn't have one. Silly countries.**_

**Other info:**

**I don't own anything you recognize from Hetalia**

**'Sign language'**

**"Regular voice"**

Chapter 1: Somethings Not Quite Right

In a small local hospital, in central Illinois USA, Charlotte Riker opened her eyes. Her head was absolutely pounding. She heard the scuffling of worried shoes and then saw her twin brother Michael's hands frantically signing, asking her if she was alright. She nodded in response as he helped her sit up.

'Charlie you idiot!' Michael furiously signed 'You could have been killed!'. Then she remembered the accident. She had been electrocuted if she remembered right.

"Charlie?" asked a sleepy voice to her right. She turned from her twins rant to see her mom. The women had been sleeping and was now looking at her with a relieved expression. Her mom hugged her.

"I'm alright mom honest." Charlotte said and for some reason, besides the headache, she felt absolutely fine.

"Don't ever do that again." Her dad said coming in. Charlotte nodded solemnly as she received hugs from her other two brothers both of them making her promise the same thing.

_*Time skip*_

About an hour later she was sitting on a doctors table being checked over.

"Everything sounds and looks fine." The doctor said "I don't know how but you managed to completely heal you're self over the course of a day." The doctor pulled his stethoscope down off his ears. "You young lady are entirely too lucky." She nodded agreeing and hopped off the table as the doctor moved to talk with her parents. Toby, her youngest brother, was looking up at her chattering like nothing had happened at all, Carson, her older brother, was standing next to her parents listening to the doctor and making a slightly nervous glance at her every once and awhile, which meant trouble when they got home. Michael was standing in front of her running his fingers through his brown hair cropped as short as her own.

'Jeeze all this fuss.' She signed to him. She saw Michael's gray eyes light up in irritation and then turn to wide eyed fear. She raised an eyebrow and felt something drip on the shoulder of her teal hospital gown. She reached up to feel a large slash running from the right corner of her eyebrow to the right corner of her lip. Then another one opened on her palm and another on her back.

"Uh." was all she could think to say as she turned to the doctor. The blood seeped through her clothes as her head began to pound harder and harder and she began to hear voices of Laughter and tears and pain. The doctors and nurses and her family looked at her in horror as the blood soaked through and she fell to her knee's beginning to pass out. As her world began to fade to black she heard multitudes of people yell in English and a language that she couldn't recognize but understand all the same. The last thing she heard before passing out was some one saying something in the weird language. Some one saying

"Damn it."

**Alright thats the first chapter. Tell me how you like it and all that jazz in a review please.**

**Tchüss !**


	2. The Dream Bridge

**Hey just as a heads up my updates are going to be a bit sporadic as I'm about to go off break in a couple of days. Any way Quite abit about Kiram the place not the person in this part and...Frankly I'm still not happy about how this thing turned out. Bonus points for whoever catches the Doctor who refrence**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it I probably don't own it.**

Chapter 2: The Dream Bridge

She didn't so much wake up as she just became aware. The first thing she was aware of was nothing. She didn't feel anything. She heard voices talking in the language from before.

"Took her long enough." one of them said from somewhere in front of her.

"Shut it Fith." another voice from somewhere next to her said. Charlotte opened her eyes and looked around. The hospital was gone and in its place was a white expanse and 6 people that seemed to be the elves the kids at school always joked about

"eh She's awake." one of the elves to the left of her said.

"Ah Hello there." another elf with blond hair and blue eye's said turning to her.

"Where am I?" She asked"Who are you and," She noticed that she was hearing English but her lips weren't forming the right words to go with the sounds "and we're not speaking English are we?" one of the elves with brown hair and blue eyes at the end of the bed look at her with amusement. "You're in a dream bridge, it's a magical construction used to connect the realm of those gone to the current nations."The elf replied.

"Due to some flagrant misuse by a certain...roman nation we only have a limited time." The redheaded elf next to the one with brown hair said.

"Well if you hadn't tried to grab her in the middle of the catch up we would've had more time." The brown haired one.

"Shut up Periguin." the red headed one replied through clenched teeth.

"Knock it off both of you. As you said Fith we only have a limited amount of time." An elf next to the squabbling pair with black hair and eyes snapped at them. He then turned to Charlotte. "I am Corosoth, This is Aldross," He pointed to the blond man with blue eyes. "Aramis," He pointed to an elf with Black hair and blue eye's "Gwynthar." He said pointing to the man next to her with green eyes and brown hair. "And of course you've already met Periguin and Fith." Corosoth said.

"I'm Charlotte Riker." She said

"Yes we know who you are." Aramis said irritatedly sighing. Charlotte blushed and shut her mouth.

'They would wouldn't they' she thought. There was an awkward pause.

"What d'yuh know 'bout de term Personification?"Gwynthar asked his voice sounding a lot like her Carsons in that trying to be an older brother way. Charlotte looked at him for a second.

"It's a representation of a place or an idea. Right?" She replied. Gwynthar nodded

"We're the former personifications of the six elven colonies of what the Humans now call Kiram. We're affected by who we represent and share their pain and joy." Periguin picked up

"You're our replacement. You represent the past, present, and eventually future of both the Elven colonies and the humans the live in Kiram." Charlotte couldn't help but notice the slight tone of loathing when humans were mentioned. All the same she nodded.

"There are other nations and when you return to the... prime material plane," Aldross said causing a snicker from Corosoth "You will no doubt meet them. But in away you're going to be different."

"Yes." Fith said cutting off Aldross "First of all you've been human for all of your life until about 6 hours ago. Second of all you have not only whoever the human governor of Kiram is currently but also the council of the elves-"

"As soon as you get to Kiram you need to find them preferably before you meet the human. You'll find them in Cora." Aramis interrupted, earning himself a glare from Fith.

"Yes," Fith hissed in warning, his face slowly turning red.

"People we've got two minutes." Gwynthar said slightly panicked.

"Yes, Yes fine."Aldross said flustered. "Remember;get to your home, find the council we'll try to get back in contact with you again if you can."

"One minute!" Aramis shouted.

"Good luck...Kiram." Corosoth yelled as Charlotte's world turned to white.

**The actual canon countries should be appearing in the next chapter,anyone in particular you'd like to see? Anyway Review! Any questions provided it doesn't give away the major plot (And yes there is one) I'll answer in a PM or at the bottom of the next chapter.**


	3. Found her!

**Sorry about the delay every one who is reading this. I was experiencing...issues. Any way so yeah. New chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to put one here all the time? I don't own it if you recognize it.**

Chapter 3: Found her!

The World Conference room was in usual post Germany yelling mode. This meaning that there was one person talking while everyone else made it look like they weren't; kicking each other under the table, drawing in the margins of their document, sleeping or, in Estonia's case, kicking Prussia's ass at RISK on his phone. This also unfortunately meant that he was one of the few with his phone on which would explain why, right in the middle of England's speech about his plan to fix the recent issues with the Euro system the Estonian national anthem went off. Everyone in the room turned there heads to him, their faces ranging from irritation to amusement to Thank [insert deity of choice] this was getting as boring as [insert bad afterlife of choice.] Estonia sighed put his hand over his eye's so he wouldn't have to look at the crowd and answered his phone. "Tere?" He said

"Tere Eesti?"came the voice of his boss

"Jah?"

"See on Ansip. Kas sa ülemaailmsel konverentsil?"

"Jah" He replied warily

"Hea sa öelda Ameerika omakorda tema telefon kohta?"

"..."

"Eesti Oled sa veel seal?"

"Jah Pea vastu."He sighed putting his hand over the phone. "America?"

America's eye's flew open and he sat up "Yeah?"

"My boss says you need to turn your phone on."

"Hmm, okay." America said taking out his phone and flipping it on as Estonia hung up on his boss.

There was about a 3 second delay and then the Star Spangled Banner began playing.

"Y'ello?" America

"Alfred, We've found Kiram."

"Awesome sauce! Where is he?"

"She's-"

"Woah he's a girl?"

"Yes, Alfred She's a girl."

"Cool! Where is she?"

"She was moved to St. Lukes about an hour ago and-"

"Alright, the hero is on his way!"

"No Alfred wait don't-" And America hung up.

"Dudes They found Kiram!" America declared excitedly. There was a pause where nothing was said and then the entire room burst into frenzied conversation.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled for the second time that day. The room went quiet. "Now we need to do this in an orderly fashion so we'll all-" The rest of the room burst out of the conference hall as soon as he said 'orderly fashion' yelling calls of "Call her!" and "She will be mine!

XwootX

In the end only what made up the G8 were allowed in to the hospital room. When they entered, the first thing they saw was a girl with hair cut in a pixie cut. She had a single scar running from her eyebrow to the corner of her lip on the right side and strangely enough pointed ears.

"Mein Gott How old is she?" Germany asked.

"16." England said reading the chart at the foot of her bed. Russia leaned over his shoulder. Then turned to America.

"Comrade where is Bloomingcroft? That is in your house Дa?" Russia said

"Yeah I think it's somewhere in Illinois."

"You do not even know?" Russia asked with amusement.

"Dude it's one of those small towns. I don't keep track of those."

"Belt up both of you. She's waking up." England interupted. The girl's eye's opened revealing them to be a soft grey. She sat up looked around the room.

"Holo axam Pum? He axalo ug?" She said The group looked at each other in confusion trying to see if any of them had any idea what she was saying "Waxait. Yeep zeso dolsenibicaxatien zicks. Pum paxan't waxank zis, Pum idniz sign an bel zis pi Pum paxan't waxank axanupp paxalt eb zis. Pum paxan't ovon gned axanythick axafuk Gilaxam se whed axam Pum suppeso te loplosonk dit. Anupp waxaupp Pum whaxavo pit baxamirupp pi Pum whaxavo te ke te jineer pi," The girl stopped for a second looked at their faces thought for a moment. "and that wasn't English was it?" She asked in English. The room collectively shook their heads. "Sorry can't figure out how that works." She replied "Dude what language was that anyway?" America said. The girl looked at him for a moment.

"I really don't know they wouldn't tell me."

"They?" Germany asked.

"The former personifications of the elven colonies." She said simply. "So who do you people represent anyway?" there was silence.

"Ve~ How do already you know?" Italy asked.

"Elven colonies." She replied.

"Look if it helps My name is Charlotte Riker-"

"Like from Star Trek?" America asked grinning

"Yes" Charlotte said grimacing. "Anyway I guess I'm the Republic of Kiram. I think that's what the full name is "

"You are American?" France asked puzzled.

"Yes formaly I suppose and if you don't move that hand I'll make sure you can't walk until next week." Charlotte said. France immediately moved the groping hand as Russia chuckled.

"Ivan Braginsky, Russian Federation." Russia said. The countries all introduced themselves in turn ending with Italy. Who had to be tapped by Germany to get him to pay attenetion

"Oh! I'm Italy or Feliciano, do you like pasta?" Italy asked. Kiram looked puzzled for a second. "Um sure?" At that point a phone rang. Kiram apparently recongized the ring tone and looked for it before finding it on the bedside table. She answered it. "Yeah Carson?" There was a pause. "No I'm fine. How's Micheal? Good? Good. Alright tell mom I'm fine. Okay thanks bro." and she hung up The rest of the countries stared at her.

"You have family?" Germany asked Kiram smiled.

"Of course I'm only 16." the countries looked at each other and then England voiced the opinions of the rest of the room.

"Well this definitely complicates things."

:TBC:

Translations

Estonian

_Tere: _Hello

_Eesti:_Estonia

_Jah:_Yes

_See on Ansip. Kas sa ülemaailmsel konverentsil:_This is Ansip are you at the world conference

_Hea sa öelda Ameerika omakorda tema telefon kohta:_Good can you tell america to turn his phone on?

_Eesti Oled sa veel seal: _Estonia are you still there

_Jah Pea vastu.: _Yes hold on

Elvish (AKA: English run through a gibberish translator)

_Holo axam Pum? He axalo ug?:_Where am I? Who are you?

_Waxait. Yeep zeso dolsenibicaxatien zicks. Pum paxan't waxank zis, Pum idniz sign an bel zis pi Pum paxan't waxank axanupp paxalt eb zis. Pum paxan't ovon gned axanythick axafuk Gilaxam se whed axam Pum suppeso te loplosonk dit. Anupp waxaupp Pum whaxavo pit baxamirupp pi Pum whaxavo te ke te jineer pi:_ Wait. Your those personification things. I don't want this, I didn't sign up for this and I don't want any part of this. I don't even know anything about Kiram so how am I suppose to represent it. Any way I have a family and I have to go to school and

I'm using google translate so please bear with me people. Anyway I'm sorry about grammerical mistakes, My person who was going to beta for me is experiencing technical difficulties. So yeah This is my first Hetalia fanfiction as I've said before so I also apologize for characterization for any one. Any way

Review!


End file.
